


Michael

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing I want to teach you is who you're named after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael

**Author's Note:**

> This is not part of the **Meant to Be** series because that’s linear but it is told in the New England universe where this amazing pairing was first discovered.

Jessie grimaced as she gripped Sam’s tee shirt with both hands. She’d been working through it for about two hours, the pain was coming in waves about every 25 minutes or so. It wasn’t too bad, the laundry was a nice distraction, but she could tell the tide was turning. She took a deep breath, in through her nose and out through her mouth. She did it once, again, and then a third time. It wasn’t helping as much now as it was 45 minutes ago. Jessie soldiered through, folding the shirt and moving on to a pair of jeans.

The things she did as Mrs. Sam Kassmeyer made her smile. She had never been one for folding laundry and little domestic things like that. Sam was more domestic than she was. This was a man who ironed his jeans.

He was the one who did most of the cleaning and laundry. He had even become a quick expert on her delicates. Jessie cooked more than he did but her husband was no slouch in the kitchen…his father taught him well. Another wave of pain came, causing Jessie to forget about what she was thinking.

Biting down on her lip, she looked at her watch. Eleven minutes had gone by. She didn’t want to be one of those worry warts but it was better to be safe than sorry. Sam was already worried and concerned; she didn’t want him going around the bend anymore.

Jessie took another deep breath as she changed out of her house shorts into a pair of vinyl Adidas sweatpants. She slipped her fuzzy Crocs onto her swollen feet. By now everything was swollen…she was looking forward to the end of that. She pulled her blonde curls into a ponytail, grabbed her cross pendant from the nightstand drawer, and headed downstairs.

Sam sat at the dining room table. He was making the Death Star out of Legos; it was his latest project. He needed the distraction so he wouldn’t worry so much about Jessie. He hadn't decided if he would give it to Jack or put it on his shelf at work when it was finished.

There was plenty of time to make a decision…Sam was nowhere near done. This project might turn out to be the death of him as a matter of fact. Still, at the very least it was stimulating. It was frustrating as hell but stimulating.

“Sam?”

“Yeah, baby doll?” he looked up at his wife.

“I think its time.” Jessie replied.

“Oh my God, are you sure?” he jumped up abruptly, scattering Legos across the table. “Jess, are you sure?”

“The contractions were about 20 minutes apart for 2 hours. Now they’re eleven minutes apart and…” she paused, her hand clenching into a fist as another came and went. “They're more intense; definitely more intense.”

“Lets go.” He led her over to the front door. “Will you be OK without a jacket?”

“I think so. Don’t forget the go bag, Sam.”

“Right, right.” Sam nodded, leaving Jessie at the front door and rushing to the closet. He threw the bag over his shoulder. His arm was around her as they walked out onto the front porch. “Shit. I forgot it was raining. Shit.”

Sam dug into his pockets for his house keys. Jessie smiled, taking his face into her hands.

“Samuel Mason Kassmeyer…stop. I need you to just stop. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly. We’ll be OK without umbrellas; we’re only going to the car. Everything is going to be alright and you should just calm down honey.”

Sam took a deep breath and then another. It didn’t help a bit. Jessie was a lot calmer than he was. She even held up like a trooper as another contraction moved through her. Sam got her down to the police cruiser, helping to strap her in. When he got into the driver’s seat, Jessie looked at him.

“I know you're tempted, but you're not allowed to use that siren.”

“Are you sure?” Sam asked.

“Yes.” Jessie nodded. “Start the car…we need to get to the hospital.”

“Right.” Sam nodded, starting the ignition. If his heart didn’t stop beating so fast it was surely going to leap through his chest. How was Jessie so calm? He wanted to ask but Sam knew it was best right now to concentrate on one thing. The most important thing was getting his wife to the hospital. They were about to have a baby.

***

Two hours later, they were still about to have a baby. They were at St. Michael’s in Hillsborough County. Hotch and Emily came by, Desi had been there with Rick, and so had Jessie’s parents. The Kassmeyers were alone now; Jessie being brave as the contractions came about six minutes apart.

Her water had broken but she was barely eight centimeters dilated. It was just a waiting game. Jessie gripped her cross as another contraction came. Sam wiped her brow before kissing it. She stroked his face.

“Are you alright, baby?” he asked.

“Mmm hmm.” She shifted her weight in the uncomfortable bed.

“Are you sure? It seems like agony.”

“Well I can say for sure its no picnic in the park. I just…” Jessie gritted her teeth. “Hopefully it'll be soon.”

“So, what do you want, Jess?” Sam sat down in the chair by the bed. He took his wife’s hand in his. “Do you want a little girl or a little boy?”

They decided to keep the sex of their baby a surprise. All the ultrasounds, it was so hard for Sam to keep declining. But he did and now he was anxious.

“I just want ten fingers and ten toes…that’s all that matters to me. What about you?”

“I'm leaning toward a girl but honestly baby, I'm happy either way.”

“Well there's something I want to run by you.” She said, gritting her teeth.

“Squeeze my hand.” He said.

She nodded, doing it. It made her feel better.

“What do you want to run by me?”

“If we have a little boy I want to name him after your father.”

Sam looked at her with wide blue eyes. He kissed the hand he held in his.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Of course I'm sure. We’ll name him Michael Brooks Kassmeyer. Do you like that?”

“Yes.” He nodded, tears pricking the back of his eyes. “Oh Jessie, I love it. I love you baby…thank you so much. What if we have a little girl?”

“I don't know, but not Michaela. We’ll save the name for our son.”

Sam squeezed her hand tighter as the nurse came into the room.

“Mrs. Kassmeyer lets take a look at how you're doing. I think you might be ready to go.”

“I hope so.” Jessie tried to smile but the pain was approaching unbearable.

***

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Michael, happy birthday to you; and many more.”

Sam cradled his son, drowsy in his arms. The 8 pounds, 12 ounce infant was wrapped in a blue blanket and wore a little blue hat. He’d been in the world for just four hours but had been properly oohed and aahed over by the entire family. Sam sent out pictures on his cell phone and updated Jessie’s Facebook page while she slept. She was actually still asleep; Sam was having his first man to man talk with his son.

Childbirth hadn't been easy. Jessie went without an epidural; her screams broke her husband’s heart. Still, she pushed and pushed. The baby was breech and the doctor thought they might have to do an emergency C Section to turn him around.

Luckily, Michael turned around by himself and was born at 7:17pm. Jessie held him in her arms for a few moments before they took him to the nursery. He was perfect…ten fingers and ten toes. The Apgar Score was 8 and the doctor commented that he roared like a gladiator.

“I can't tell you how happy I am to finally meet you, buddy. Mommy made me wait to find out if you were a little boy or a little girl. Either way I would’ve been proud and ecstatic; but I have to admit to a bit of an ego boost that you're a little boy. The first thing I want to teach you is who you're named after.

“Michael was my father; he was the best father in the whole world. After high school in North Carolina he came to New Hampshire to find work on the docks of the Merrimack River. He met your grandmother Amanda in her hometown of Manchester and was immediately smitten. He asked her to marry him after their third date and she turned him down because she was just 17.

“He was 21. So Michael waited and waited, remaining true and faithful in his heart only to her. Years later, when she’d graduated from Adams College, they were reunited. Amanda didn’t turn him down when he proposed this time.

“Unfortunately, your grandmother died a long time ago. She died giving birth to Uncle Sean, who I'm sure you'll meet soon. Your grandfather devoted the rest of his life to his sons, his bowling alley, his church, and his town. He was a quiet, introspective man but he was brilliant, Michael. He taught me everything I know and made me the man who would eventually become your father. We lost him four years ago but I know he’s constantly watching over us.

“I know he’ll get a kick out of being your guardian angel as you grow up. I wish he was here with us, Michael, I really do. But you have me and I’ll take such good care of you. Mommy is going to do the same. We love you so much…you’ve added another wonderful element to our life together.”

“That’s for sure.”

Sam turned and smiled at his wife’s drowsy face. He walked over to Jessie’s bed, placing her son in his arms.

“How long have you been awake, baby?” he asked.

“Just a few minutes. I didn’t want to disturb your first man to man talk.” She cradled Michael to her breast.

“I appreciate that but it looks like he might be hungry. I’ll call the nurse.”

“Yeah, you probably should.” Jessie nodded.

She had chosen to breastfeed months ago. That decision fascinated Sam. The idea that a source of pleasure for him could be a source of nourishment for his son was amazing. She was excited about it and so was he. The nurse came in, smiling at the new family.

“I think he might be hungry.” Jessie said.

As if Michael knew what that meant, he began to whine and then wail. Sam sat down in the chair and watched as the nurse helped Jessie with her gown.

“Hold his head just like this, Mrs. Kassmeyer. That’s right…there you go. How does that feel?”

“Oh my God, a little weird.” Jessie grimaced as her son’s mouth clamped over her nipple. “Interesting, but definitely weird.”

“That’s expected for the first week or so. Don’t worry, you're doing everything right. Your file says you took the childrearing classes.”

“Both my husband and I did.”

“Uh huh.” Sam nodded dumbly, unable to take his eyes off his son. If he’d have taken a moment to think about it the nurse’s presence while his wife was exposed would’ve made him blush.

“Then I’ll leave you alone. I’ll come and get Michael in 30 minutes.”

“Alright.” Jessie nodded.

She relaxed against the pillows with Michael as the nurse walked out. When she glanced at Sam, Jessie couldn’t help but smile.

“You should see your face.”

“Huh?” Sam came out of his dazed state.

“Should I even ask what you're thinking?”

“It wasn’t anything dirty, baby, I swear. I just…you're feeding our son. Jessie, it’s the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.”

“I talked to my doctor about it and we've both decided on bottle and breast feeding. It’s very important to me that you bond with Michael too. His feedings are the centerpiece of his day and it should be something we both participate in.

“So I’ll feed him formula?” Sam asked.

“No, I'm going to pump. Remember that strange contraption Sarah bought for me? That’s a breast pump.”

She finished with the feeding. Sam helped her with her gown before Jessie laid the infant on her shoulder. She gently patted his back until he let out a burp.

“You want to take him?” she asked. “He should be nice and full; it’s his bedtime.”

Sam nodded, sitting back in the chair with Michael.

“How are you feeling, baby?”

“I feel like I was hit by a freight train. Don’t be at all offended if I fall asleep right in the middle of our conversation.”

“I won't be. But before you pass out I need to tell you how much I love you. I love you heart and sternum, Jess. I didn’t know it was possible, but my life with you just became even more amazing.”

“I love you too, Sam. Today was a tough but wonderful day.”

“I didn’t even have time to let the doubts and fears creep in.” Sam replied. “There was too much happening…my adrenaline was pumping.”

“I'm glad you didn’t worry too much.”

Jessie’s eyes slipped close. Sam stood and put Michael in the hospital crib. He bent to kiss his sleeping son’s forehead. Then he did the same to Jessie.

“Sweet dreams, baby. Thank you so much for my little boy.”

***

  



End file.
